There are many systems that are used to analyze behaviors of users within distributed communication networks such as the Internet. In particular, there are systems that track user behavior of computing devices such as PCs, mobile devices, gaming consoles, among others. Such behavior is used typically to determine the display of advertising to users of these devices by online advertising systems. For example, advertisements such as banner ads, text, images, audio, video, or other media may be displayed to a user based on their behavior. Techniques such as using cookies, pixels, among others may be used to track how users interact with applications, websites, and other forms of content and store information relating to particular users' behavior. Advertising systems may use such behavior information to specifically target particular users and deliver customized advertising content to particular users. Because such content is targeted to a particular user, the likelihood that the particular advertising message is successful is increased.